A Trip Through Time and Space
by fanluver
Summary: Power Rangers, Roswell, and Andromeda. What will happen we all three worlds collide. You have to read to find out.
1. Meetings

**__**

A TRIP THROUGH TIME AND SPACE

AN: This story is a crossover between three of my favorite shows. The Power Rangers (the original ones), Roswell (seen on SCI-FI Channel during the week), and Andromeda. I do not own any of these three shows (I wish I did). I am also broke. Enjoy.

The characters are as follows:

Kimberly Hart-the original pink ranger

Jason Scott-the original red ranger

Billy Cranston-the original blue ranger

Tommy Oliver-the original green or white ranger

Katharine Hillard-the pink zeo ranger

Maxwell Evans-the king of Antar

Liz Parker-waitress

Isabel Evans-Max's sister

Michael Gurien-Max's friend

Maria Deluca-Liz's friend

Captain Dylan Hunt-captain of the Andromeda

Becca Valentine-captain of the Maru and first officer of the Andromeda

Tyr Anastasi-Nitchian

Trance-nobody knows

Semus Harper-engineer

Romi-android part of Andromeda

Couples will come in later. I'm not telling just yet. Some of them will me obvious, some will not. Just remember that no one from the Power Rangers and Roswell will be with someone from their show.

**__**

I also want you to vote on whether or not Kim and the gang should keep their powers. If so which power should Tommy have and should Kat be Yellow.

Now on with the story. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 1

__

Visitors

Dylan noticed that everyone started looking at the controls in front of them the moment the alarms started to sound. As he watched his crew he noticed that most of them had confused looks on their faces. That was definitely bad because it meant that the sensors had not picked anything up outside. Romi looked as though she was trying to located the source of the disturbance but was having some difficulty, which also disturbed him. Trance seemed to be taking all of this rather calmly. Dylan began to studied her until Harper broke through his thoughts.

"Hey Dylan. I think you need to take a look at this."

"What is it Mr. Harper?"

"Well...the sensors are showing two spacial anomalies opening on the bridge."

"Can you tell if anything is going to come out of them Harper," Becca asked.

"No can do Boss. We just detected the anomalies. If anything is going to come out of them, it's going to be a surprise."

"We should be prepared in case whatever it is turns out to be evil," Tyr added.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. Why don't we see what happens before we start making any unnecessary enemies." Dylan had to be the voice of reason, but nobody seemed to be listening. That's when it happened. Ten people fell out the anomalies. Five from each one. The only problem was, only nine of them were moving and making any noise. Trance immediately went to the one who was unconscious.

"Whoa what a trip," said one of the blondes closer to the crew.

"Thanks for the info Maria," the brunette said to her friend.

"I wonder where we are. Do you have any ideas Max," the other blond asked. The shorter of the first two males shook his head.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here." The taller of the males seemed be a little agitated. That's when the other four joined in the conversation. They didn't even give Dylan a chance to introduce him self or his crew.

"I don't understand what's going on. Billy do you know what's happening?" The third blond girl had some kind of accent.

"I don't know Kat, but I would say that we fell through some kind of spacial rip or something close to it," said the blond male with her.

"I think they may have had something to do with this," the young man with long hair said while pointing at the group in front of Dylan.

"I think you're to blame," said one of the first two males.

"Tommy stop it. We have no proof that they're to blame, and it wouldn't help us anyway."

"Jason..."

"Don't Jason me, I said no. Right now Kim needs our attention. Billy why don't you go take a look at her. Kat, keep Tommy from getting too excited. I'm going to try to find out what's going on here." The young man started to walk toward Dylan when he noticed that nobody from his group was moving. "Move it. NOW!"

As they began to move, Dylan could hear them muttering things like 'He's in leader mode' and 'He thinks he can order me around'. Dylan found it kind of amusing considering his crew felt the same way about him at times. It was also obvious that the women from the second group also found it amusing about one of the guys in their group, because they were laughing out loud. The young man had started to move toward him again. It was almost time to introduce everyone to everyone else.


	2. Introductions and Waking up

AN: I just wanted to say that I put the characters at the beginning because I wasn't using all of them, except for Andromeda. I wanted to let everyone know who was going to be in it. I also want to let everyone know that I think I may have an idea for the couples, but I'm not going to let you know just yet, so if you have any ideas let me know in a review. Just remember not to put anyone from the Power Rangers together with each other. The same rule goes for Roswell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell, The Power Rangers, or Andromeda.

****

CHAPTER 2

_Introductions and Waking up_

"I want to apologize for my friend. He tends to be a little suspicious at times. My name is Jason Scott. That's Tommy Oliver, Kat Hillard, Billy Cranston, and the one who is out cold is Kimberly Hart." Jason told the man who looked like he was in charge.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Scott. How about the five of you?" The man in charged had turned to the other group. They looked to be the same age as Jason and the others.

"I'm Max Evans. That's my sister Isabel, next to her is Michael Guerin, Liz Parker, and Maria Deluca. I must also apologize for Michael's behavior."

****

"Don't worry about it. I'm Captain Dylan Hunt, this is my first officer Becca Valentine, Tyr Anastasi, Semus Harper, Romi and Trance Gemini. If you need any help just feel free to ask anyone of us."

"Thank you Captain Hunt, but the only thing we need help with is finding a way home," Jason said.

"The same goes for us. I'm sure Liz can figure something out."

"Romi and Harper can give you all of our readings on the two anomalies that brought you all here."

"Thank you Captain. I'm sure Billy could do something with them."

"Jason, you better get over here."

"What's wrong Billy?"

"I just scanned Kim, and I got some really weird readings."

"What kind of weird readings? Billy what's wrong with her?" Tommy asked as him and Kat joined them near Kim.

"That's the problem. The scan shows that she has a slight concussion, but it also show her DNA as being unstable and rapidly fluctuating."

"What?" Everyone spoke at the same time. Only Romi and Liz seemed to understand what Billy was saying.

"Her DNA is changing for some unknown reason," Liz said.

"Dylan, I think we should take her to the med. deck. We'll be able to keep an eye on her better."

"Romi's right. Trance show Mr. Scott and Mr. Cranston where med. deck is. Romi can show our guests where they'll be staying." Trance nodded at Dylan and told Jason and Billy to follow her.  
"I'd like to go with them Max. I maybe able to find a way to stabilize her DNA."

"Go ahead Liz. I think we can do without you for a few hours."

"Thanks Max." Liz ran out after Jason and Billy. The minute she caught up with them, she began to question Billy about the scan that he had run on Kim.

BACK ON THE BRIDGE

Max stood their shaking his head as Liz ran out after the group heading toward the med. deck. The others were laughing as she started asking questions. Liz would never change. She had been asking questions sense she was six years old and she hasn't stopped yet. Max looked at Isabel and noticed that Michael was still glaring at the one the Jason had introduced as Tommy. Of course Michael wasn't the only one glaring, Tommy was glaring right back at Michael. Max shook his head again. These two were going to be trouble. Max had a feeling that there were going to be a lot of fighting going on.

Max looked at Captain Hunt. It was obvious that he was thinking the same thing Max was. They were going to have to keep these two apart as much as possible. The glaring lasted about another minute before the yelling began. Michael was blaming Tommy and his friends while Tommy was blaming them. It was taking everything the girls had just to keep them apart, and that wasn't going to last long. Both Max and Dylan had started walking toward both of them, but they had started swinging punches at each other before they could get there. It ended up taking Tyr and Dylan to pry them both apart. Max walked over to Michael to assess his injuries. They weren't too bad and neither were Tommy's.

"Don't do it Max."

"Why not Is? The injuries aren't too bad."

"I don't care. I say we take them to the med. deck. We'll let Liz deal with Michael's behavior." Max nodded at Isabel's idea. It was definitely a good one since Liz would be the hardest on him.

"I can't wait to see how Kim reacts to this bit of information when she wakes up. All I can say is, you two better run for cover before she even gets out of bed."

"No. No, no, no. Kim is not going to find out about this Kat."

"Yes she is. You know that Jason doesn't keep any secrets from her, even if he wanted to. Shall we go." Max noticed that both Tommy and Michael dug their feet in when they were being dragged off the bridge. It was kind of funny to think that these two were afraid of the two girls, but if Kim was anything like Liz, than Tommy was right to be afraid.

MED. DECK

Jason watched as Billy, Liz, and Trance kept a close watch on Kim's readings. Jason heard Billy sigh in relief as Liz told everyone that her DNA had stabilized. That's when the door opened and he saw Tommy and that guy Michael being pushed in by the captain and the one called Tyr. Jason noticed the cuts and bruises the minute they walked in. Jason shook his head. Boy was Tommy going to get it when Kim finally woke up. He knew better than to fight when it wasn't necessary, but it was pretty obvious he hadn't cared today. Jason was almost feeling sorry for him as he noticed Kim beginning to stir next to him. Trance was already heading over to them to check them out when Liz began yelling at Michael.

"What have you got to say for yourself Michael? Do you honestly think you are going to be fighting him while we're here? We don't even know if we can get home, and you're already fighting someone who may one day be family. Think again, because if this happens again, I will be forced to take drastic measures. Is that understood?" Michael nodded. Jason knew that the promise wasn't going to last long, but it might be fun to see what Kim and Liz did to these two the next time.

"Thomas Oliver, you better get over here right now," Kim whispered next to him. Even though almost everyone in the room had barely heard her, Tommy had begun to walk toward her. "I can't believe this. I'm out of it for a little while, and you get into a fight. If it wasn't for the fact that you're needed here, I would send you home right now." Everyone looked at Kim in shock. Everyone that is, except Jason. Billy was the first to recover.

"You know what's going on Kim?"

"Yeah. Zordon told me about it years ago. It has to do with some prophecy. I can't remember it too well at the moment, but I do remember that we're here for a reason. In case none of you have figured it out yet, we're in the future. The far future if I'm not mistaken. I'll explain more when I've had some rest, but for now, NO MORE FIGHTING!" Tommy backed up several paces. That set Jason and Max off. It was amazing how two petite girls could scare two rather tall guys.


	3. The Prophecy

AN: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. A lot of problems and not enough solutions. I wasn't connected to the Internet for awhile, and I had a slight case of writer's block. Besides the recent snow storm wouldn't let me on the Internet. I'm back now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Be happy and don't sue.

****

CHAPTER 3

_The Prophecy_

Jason, Max, and Dylan walked in to see Kim sitting up in bed. Trance was checking her over one last time. They were talking to Liz and Billy. Kim was laughing at the way Liz, Billy, and Trance were getting along. Even Jason, Max, and Dylan had to laugh. Those three were acting like they all shared one mind. They were finishing each others sentences and handing each other the equipment that they needed. Kim sat there shaking her head when Jason went over to give her a hug. Jason quickly introduced Max and Dylan to her and then helped her out of bed. That seemed to get the other three's attention.

"Hey Jase. When did you guys get here?"

"About five minutes ago Billy. You three were a little busy to notice. In case you haven't noticed Kim is perfectly fine, so we're going to discuss this prophecy before Michael and Tommy go for each others throats again. Are you three going to joining us?"

Trance, Liz, and Billy all looked at each other and nodded. They followed Jason, Max, Dylan, and Kim out of medical. They walked to the conference room. Dylan and Max were leading the group. Jason and Kim were whispering to each other as they followed Dylan and Max. Trance, Billy, and Liz brought up the rear. They entered the conference room to find Tommy being restrained by Kat and Tyr. Becca and Harper with Tyr on one side of them and Romi on the other. Michael was in between Romi and Isabel. Maria sat next to Isabel. There were seven empty seats all around the table. Trance headed toward the vacant seat between Becca and Tyr. Liz and Max went for the two seat directly to the left of Maria. Billy sat with Kat on the left side and Kim on his right. Jason sat next to Kim, and Dylan took the seat at the head of the table between Max and Jason.

"If you all want to hear this, I suggest you all stop glaring at each other and listen to what I have to say." Kim had gotten everyone's attention. They all stared at her. Jason leaned over to Kim and whispered in her ear. Kim nodded.

"As you all know, we're here because of a prophecy," Jason began. "Only two people in this room know about this prophecy. Kim and myself. Our mentor told us right after we had been injured in a battle with our enemy at the time. We were told to keep the prophecy a secret until the time came for us to explain it. That time has finally come after all these years."

"How long have the two of you known about this prophecy?" Dylan seemed the most interested at the moment.

"Ever since we were fourteen years old. So we've known about it for about eleven years," Kim said.

"Eleven years! Why didn't the two of you say anything to us?"

"Sit down Tommy, and we'll explain." Tommy sat down and stared at Jason and Kim.

"Kim and I didn't say anything, because we didn't know which of you guys were going to be with us when the time came. For all we knew, it could have been any of our friends, and there were several to choose from. Think about it Tommy. We have 41 friends who have the abilities that are needed, and only three were needed. Zordon never told us who would be chosen to come with us, and we never asked."

"Do you want to explain how 41 people could have helped you?" Michael sounded skeptical over what Jason had just said. Jason laughed at the confused looks he was getting from everyone around the table except Kim, Billy, Tommy, and Kat. Kim slapped Jason on the arm and looked at Michael. Kim decided to explain Jason's comment first.

"I take it none of you have heard of The Power Rangers." Kim nodded at everyone's nod. "The Power Rangers have been fighting to protect the universe from evil for over ten thousand years. You have to understand that was from our point in time. Jason, Billy, and I were three of the first ones to be chosen to become Power Rangers. Jason held the red power. He was our leader. Billy held the blue power. He was our knowledge. I held the pink power. I was the heart of the team. Everyone thought that it was Jason's leadership and Billy's intelligence that held the team together, but it was actually me."

"Why you?" Kim shook her head at Michael's question, that's where Jason picked up the explanation.

"Because she was the heart of the team. Leadership and wisdom are nothing without heart. You can have wisdom and you can lead, but without the heart, you can become as cold as an ice cube. Kim kept us from becoming what we were fighting against. Tommy and Kat were both brought back from evil spells because of Kim. I may have broken the spell on Tommy and Tommy may have broken the spell on Kat, but it was Kim's ability to look past everything that they had been made to do that actually brought them on to the team. That's the reason they were brought with us now. Kim's ability to trust them that proved that they were trust worthy enough to come with us."

"So why are we here guys? You two seem to be the only two who know," Kat asked.

"You still haven't told us why 41 people could have been chosen," Michael was getting impatient.

"We were getting to that. Over the years others joined the ranks of the Power Rangers. As I said before Jason, Billy, and I were among the first set. Two others were with us. Our friends Trini and Zack. Tommy joined the team about six months later. When his first set of powers were stolen from him, he was given a new set. He has held the powers of green, white, and red. While he wore the green, he followed Jason, but when he switched to white and red, he became the leader. Now when Jason, Trini, and Zack left to join a peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam took their places. I was the next to leave. That was when Kat acquired the power. Aisha left shortly after I did. She gave her powers to Tanya. Rocky was injured not long after that. Justin took his place. Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya then turned their powers over to T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley. They left earth after losing their powers. That's when the met Andros and Zhane. Andros gave them the powers of blue, pink, black, and yellow. Andros carried the red and Zhane carried the silver.

"After they all brought us peace for a short time, came Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Maya, Damon, and Mike. They wore red, pink, blue, yellow, green, and Mike was the Magna Defender. Kendrix was forced to give up the powers of pink to Karone, Andros' sister for a short time. After them came Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, Joel, and Ryan. They were red, pink, blue, yellow, green, and titanium. Then their was Wes-red, Jen-pink, Lucas-blue, Katie-yellow, Trip-green, and Eric-quantum. Finally there were Cole-red, Alyssa-white/pink, Danny-black, Taylor-yellow, Max-blue, and Merrick-who was known as the howling wolf. He wore blue, white, and gold. And that's how there was a choice among 41 people. All 41 of them held the power at one time or another but only 7 of us held the power of the ninjetti as well. Myself, Billy, Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. I had a feeling that it would be three of those six, because their the only ones who can call upon their animal guides when needed."

"And this is helpful because," this time it was Tyr who spoke up.

"Because the powers that we carry are one of the keys to the prophecy." Jason told them.

"The prophecy speaks of three families coming together as one to save the universe. The first family consists of Jason, Billy, Tommy, Kat, and myself. The second family consists of the captain and his crew. The third family consists of Max and the rest of you. In order to survive we must combine forces. That means no secrets and no fighting."

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Kim looked over at Michael and Tyr.

"She's your only hope of survival. Without Kim none of us will survive the next year," Jason told everyone.

"You all know about Kim's DNA changing." At their nods Billy continued, "it's a lot more than just that. Kim's DNA has changed so drastically that she seems to be stronger, faster, and her ability to heal is astronomical. In all instances, Kim has become the perfect human being."

"And according to the prophecy, only one person can even match me. My soul mate is the only one who can keep up and beat me in a fair fight."

"Do you know who that is," Dylan asked.

"No. If I knew than it would be easier, but since his changes will take a little longer than mine, I won't know for awhile. If I could tell you more, than I would. The only thing I know is that it's not Jason, Billy, or Tommy. Other than that, I don't know who it is."

"So it's either Michael or myself, Dylan, Tyr, or Harper." Kim nodded at what Max said.

"That only leaves five people who it could be. Well at least that narrows it down a little," Becca said.

"That should be easy enough to figure out," Romi said.

"Don't bet on it." Everyone looked at Jason. "Even though there are only five people who it could be, the prophecy says that there is only one way to find out, and that's for Kim to fight the five people in one year. By that time, Kim should have found the one on her own. The fight is only to prove it to everyone else. The prophecy says that Kim will marry the one who beats her in the fight the day after. That gives one year to plan the wedding. So the five of you have one year to get to know Kim, as well as improving your fighting skill. I'll warn you of one thing though, if anyone cheats to win, you'll be fighting me, and you won't win."

"You haven't fought a Nichien before," Tyr said.

"I don't need to. When Kim's DNA changed, so did mine."

"What are you talking about Jason?" This time it was Kat who asked the question.

"I was destined to be Kim's protector. When her DNA changed, mine changed to be able to protect her from anyone who wasn't destined to be with her. I will take it personally if anyone tries to win what they aren't suppose to." Jason and Kim stood up and left. They left a lot of confused people in the room. Billy, Tommy, and Kat were the next ones to leave. Dylan dismissed the rest of them and headed to the bridge. They only knew part of the prophecy, but it was more than any of them knew before.


End file.
